Fates Rising
by Starcoal the Chakat
Summary: This Story is up for adoption, but you can check the summary in the story. I may pick it up again, but doubt it.


**Story Title:** Fates Rising: Kitsune Soul

 **Chapter Title:** The Start

 **Author:** Starmoon Dolydd

 **Co-author:** None

 **Beta:** Aelita Stone

 **Upload Date:** December 31, 2015

 **Upload Type:** Chapter

 **Inspiration:** Willing by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, Invisible by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan,  & a few other fanfics

 **Muse:** Coffee

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter at all, mean for no infringement, and make no money from this story.

 **Summary:** Harry comes into a very unexpected inheritance. He is a creature both rare and very dangerous, a creature that is black listed by most ministries. So now he must avoid detection at all costs, find his soul mate to love and ground his magic, fight in a war fought by a world he hasn't been a part of since October 31, 1981. With danger coming not just from the Ministry but even other creatures and his past, what is he supposed to do?

Chapter 1

Harry wakes to find that he can see shredded and burnt corpses in the room, smells the scent of death wafting from around him, feels the rusted shackles locked around his wrists and ankles, tastes blood on his tongue, hears absolute silence, and senses the wards around the dungeons and property around him. He saw a single head unblemished with wounds. Severus' dead eyes stared at him in shock. Harry sensed his mate was dead, so flooded himself with magic and made a plea to Lady Magic and Father Time. His wish was the chance to to have his mate and a family with them peacefully, even if it meant losing his magic. He felt Lady Magic, Father of Time, Lord Fate, and Lady Death agree to his plea. Soon he knew complete nothingness but warmth.

|Separate Dimension|

"Aaaaaaaaah!" A woman screamed through the pain of labor, breaking the hand of her husband.

The man grunted in pain before murmuring to his wife soothingly as the midwife cleaned their children, "You did good Lily. Rest now, my love."

The midwife cleaned four of the children. James Potter motioned for them to keep his next move a secret. James then used a rather dark charm to see what his children gender, magical alignment, creature status, guardian angel, weakest branch of magic, strongest magic, inherited vaults, and abilities were. The only hermaphrodite is watched over by Michael, Uriel for the youngest child, the sole female had the guidance of Raphael, the oldest male has the aid of Gabriel. The oldest one's weakest magic is divination, strongest magic is defense against the dark arts, is in heir to Potter line, and has the ability to weaken offensive magic cast upon them. The middle aged child would be challenged by potions, fluent in divination, heir to the Dolydd line, and was a seer. And finally the youngest would be weakest in defense against the dark arts, strongest with potions, heir to the Perverell line, and have eidetic memory.

The oldest male would be a Light-orientated Kitsune named Matt, the hermaphrodite is also the middle child as a gray-orientated chakat named Starmoon, Aelita is the only female and a human squib, and the youngest is a dark-orientated dracken male named Harry. James was shocked on the creature status for his three children, but was stumped on what a chakat was. He decided to do some research. It came along slowly until he found a book on prophecies foretold by a Potter ancestor. He was shocked that three of his kids were destined for greatness, but the one going to become a chakat would be Magic's chosen to restore the connection between the magical world and the mundane. It was listed that a chakat was the by product of an alien race and centaur heritage blending, but the Ministry killed off all but one who relocated to Wales under the name Dolydd. They later married into the Evans family after the family became human squibs for around seven generations.

Soon the family had to go into hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They thought they were safe until Voldemort himself blasted through their door on Hollow's Eve. James was quickly stunned as well as Lily after she ran up to the nursery. Voldemort blasted the youngest child with the Killing Curse, but Harry shot it back while suffering a lightning bolt on his forehead. Matt had a star like wound on his hand, Starmoon gained a heart shaped wound over hir heart, and Aelita lost her sight from a slash wound across the eyes. Voldemort was destroyed and Lily woke enough to decide that Matt was the one to destroy Voldemort as he was the only one starring at the pile of ash that was the Dark Lord. Dumbledore showed up and asked the revived James what happened, and Lily told him.

"It appears that young Matt is the Boy-who-lived. Now what shall you do about the other children? I suggest that we keep them together." Albus proclaimed dramatically.

James spoke up with a firm voice, "No, we will keep Matt, Harry, and Starmoon as Aelita will come to resent her not having magic."

"Very well, my boy. Aelita shall be sent to the Dursley family as they are the last relatives alive."

And with that the siblings were split up and magic herself gave the little ones her blessing of good luck.

 **|Author's Note|**

 **This Story is up for adoption as I can't figure out where to continue the story. If someone take up the story please try to make at the very least a chapter for each of the children in the story.**


End file.
